1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking assemblies and, more particularly, to a locking device for a docking station.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers, such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are popular and commonly used devices that provide users with mobile computing power in small, lightweight, portable packages. The portable computer usually offers less functions than a desktop computer because the portable computer may lack certain peripheral devices (e.g. a CD-ROM drive or a floppy drive).
A docking station has been developed to enhance and extend functions found in a desktop computer to a portable computer. The docking station typically provides a plurality of hooks engaging in a plurality of corresponding holes defined in the portable computer, thus, establishing a stable mechanical fixation between the portable computer and the docking station. Therefore, undesired divorces between the portable computer and the docking station are prevented. A release button is pressed to make the hooks separate from the holes when the portable computer is removed from the docking station.
However, a continuance of the pressure on the release button applied by a hand of a user is unavoidable before the portable computer is entirely removed from the docking station by another hand of the user. Obviously, the user cannot withdraw the hand pressing the release button while another hand holding the portable computer during the divorce between the portable computer from the docking station. Therefore, great inconvenience is generated.
Therefore, a locking device for a docking station with a higher convenience is desired.